Octalians Arc
The Octalians Arc is a significant story arc as part of Season 2 of Milo Murphy's Law. This arc centers around a race of cephalopod aliens hailing from Octalia, that discover Milo's abnormally high amount of negative probability ions, which comes from Milo's inherited Murphy's Law. These aliens are highly interested in this and want to take Milo to their home planet in order to save it from an unknown terrorizing force. The arc properly starts with "Managing Murphy's Law" and ends in "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space". Timeline of Events *"Managing Murphy's Law": Octalian forces discover Milo's large amount of negative probability ions. The Commander orders to shadow Milo for the day, and ends the shadowing during a concert, when the mishaps appear too often. She announces that they will return. *"Sick Day": The Commander assigns Loab and Khone on a mission to get a tissue sample of Milo, so they can research his DNA. Loab and Khone try, but fail at their mission, so the Commander decides to get a tissue sample herself. She succeeds, and the Octalians can continue to phase two, abducting Milo. *"Abducting Murphy's Law": Milo gets abducted, but Murphy's Law causes many things to go wrong, causing Milo to get scared of the aliens, and the aliens to get scared of Milo. Everything is cleared up, though, as the aliens try to explain they have to take Milo to Octalia, when Murphy's Law occurs again and forces Milo to crash on earth, while the Octalians are forced to escape to their home planet. *"Look At This Ship": The spacecraft that the Octalians were forced to flee from is revealed to have crashed in Danville Forest, and is discovered by Balthazar Cavendish, who has gone rogue after no one believes he has seen an alien abduction. Cavendish tries to show the ship to the media, but a malfunctioning cloaking device causes no one to believe him again. *"Cavendish Unleashed": While investigating the Octalian ship, Cavendish accidentally unleashes a giant alien. Milo, Melissa and Zack help Cavendish return the beast, as Cavendish discovers that Milo was the abductee he had seen. Furthermore, he discovers about the Octalians' interest in Milo, and that another Octalian ship is nearing Earth. Before Cavendish could warn Milo, he gets frozen solid. *"Escape": After getting out of the elevator in the Googolplex Mall, Milo, Melissa and Zack relax in the backyard with Doofenshmirtz, Dakota, and their cloning experiment Cavenpuss. Dakota mentions to everyone that in order to find Cavendish, he needs to find a UFO. Milo then remembers the UFO Cavendish was investigating and takes Dakota and everyone else to it. After being told Cavendish was last seen in the UFO, Dakota bursts in to find him. He notices the data room Cavendish found and discovers him, still frozen in ice. He grabs a nearby wrench and wacks the ice, shattering it and freeing Cavendish. Cavendish falls to his knees, warning everyone that the Octalians are returning to abduct Milo for a second time. *"Milo in Space": Milo is successfully abducted again, this time with a fleet consisting of six Octalian ships, as they blast off. Melissa, Zack and everyone else hop onto the original Octalian ship in hot pursuit. Dakota and Cavendish, as well as Doof and Perry reconcile, putting the Forsaken Perry Arc and Rogue Cavendish Arc to an end. Chaos ensues as Murphy's Law destroys each ship one by one, until Milo and the Octalians are all huddled together in one ship. The Octalian Commander also reveals the reason why they need Milo's help, showing a mysterious red ball of energy consuming a town on Octalia, and soon it will destroy the entire planet. Murphy's Law opens a hole in the ship, and the episode ends with the others finding Milo, holding his breath and floating in space, with the final ship destroyed and the Octalians nowhere to be seen. *"Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space": Milo and the Octalians land on Octalia in their escape pod, preparing Milo to fight the Sphere Of Calamity. Everyone else lands on Octalia in the other Octalian Ship in search of Milo. After a brief encounter with the sphere, as well as seeing an Octalian girl which turns out to be the daughter of the Octalian Commander, Milo reunites with his friends and comes up with a plan. Milo, Melissa, Zack, Cavendish, Dakota, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and the rest of the Octalians band together to scatter the negative probability ions of the sphere and save Octalia. Pre-arc Episodes While the Octalians didn't appear in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", this episode does mark the first time Murphy's Law is acknowledged to be compromised of negative probablity ions surrounding Milo, these specific probability ions being the reason the aliens are so interested in Milo. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Baljeet explains, after Milo has been thoroughly tested and researched, that Milo's probability ions can affect his surroundings the same way Phineas and Ferb's probability ions affects theirs, although having the opposite effect. Major Episodes "Managing Murphy's Law" The aliens mark their debut in "Managing Murphy's Law", when a baseball hits their spaceship and messes with their cloaking device, when Zack's band is rehearsing at the schoolyard as per request of Amanda. The Alien Pilot traces the mishap back to Milo, stating to his commander that he seems to be the origin of the accidents going on at the schoolyard. The Alien Commander notes she hasn't seen so many negative probability ions around someone for a very long time, and commands the pilot to keep close to Milo. They're seen again when Zack's band is rehearsing in Milo's house, as the Commander still wants to investigate Milo from a distance. Of course, due to Murphy's Law, mishaps still occur, as not only Milo's garage collapses, but the spaceship accidentally shoots off a laser. They tail Milo and the gang to the Fire Engine Museum, where Amanda's concert will be held. The Pilot warns the Commander that they should move away from Milo, as their ship is losing propulsion, but the Commander is still firm on studying Milo. As the band's concert begins and the accidents pile up, however, the Commander finally decides that they should leave, as their spaceship is going to crash. Just then, Cavendish and Dakota arrive with fireworks per Amanda's text, and unknowingly bump against the falling spaceship, sending it back outer space. Back in outer space, their spaceship is regaining power and all anomalies are gone. The Alien Commander notes that Milo could be useful, stating that they will return for him. "Sick Day" In "Sick Day", it is revealed that the Octalians are able to shapeshift, as the Alien Commander calls for her subordinates Khone and Loab, which are already present (having shapeshifted into a table and vase). The Commander assigns the two a mission to retrieve a tissue sample of Milo, so they can research his DNA. The two subordinates are a little anxious, noting the damage Milo's negative probability ions have done to their ship during their last stakeout. The Alien Commander states that's exactly why she's just sending the two of them. Khone and Loab manage to sneak inside the Murphy house by shapeshifting into various objects. The two aliens, however, keep running into its residents and constantly shapeshift in order to not get discovered. Unfortunately for them, however, they eventually slip up and get seen by Diogee, who views them as intruders. When the two finally arrive in Milo's bedroom, who is revealed to be sick, Diogee is let in the bedroom as well, and combats the two aliens. Khone and Loab don't fight back and are scared, assuming the negative probability ions are to blame and decide to abort the mission (but as it's revealed earlier that Murphy's Law tends to dim when Milo is sick, their failure is actually due to their own bumbling). When Khone and Loab return to the spaceship, the Alien Commander decides to take this matter with her own hands instead. She sneaks into the Murphy residence later that night, and shapeshifts into Brigette in order to enter Milo's room. She grabs a literal tissue used by Milo, but as Milo mistakes the commander for his actual mom, he hugs her before going back to sleep, causing her to shapeshift back to her actual form. She flees with the tissue after getting spotted by Diogee. The tissue gets analyzed, and the Alien Pilot confirms that Milo is "the one", as the ailens can now continue to phase two, abducting Milo. "Abducting Murphy's Law" In "Abducting Murphy's Law", the aliens have in fact abducted Milo and replaced him with an organic android, made using the tissue sample from "Sick Day". Melissa, Zack and Doofenshmirtz do not discover this until Doofenshmirtz accidentally crashes the Milo android into Milo's room with one of his inators. The three interrogate the android, but as they ask why Milo is abducted, the android remarks in a sarcastic fashion that his creators wouldn't disclose that kind of information to an android like him. At the alien spaceship, Milo is strapped onto a stretcher-like object, separated from his backpack, strapped onto a similar stretcher. The Alien Commander speaks, telling Milo what they are going to do with him. However, Murphy's Law causes her translation device to act up, as she unintendedly tells Milo they're going to eat him instead, which scares the 13-year old kid. The error shows up in the other aliens' translation device as well, as the Alien Pilot tries to clarify, but instead says they're going to cut him up in various pieces. Murphy's Law acts up again, causing the aliens to panic. As he gets freed from the stretcher, he takes his backpack and flees into the air vent, getting into the maze-like air duct system. As the translation devices no longer act up, the Alien Commander sends Loab, Khone, Beek and Mantle to find Milo, as her other subordinates quiver in fear of Milo. Back on Earth, Doofenshmirtz repurposes his Shenanigans-Inator into a Murphy's Law locator, as he, Melissa and Zack are going to find him with this device. However, when they test it out, the locator detects Martin instead. Doofenshmirtz then comes up with the idea to use the head of the Milo android, so the locator would only detect Milo. On the alien spaceship, the Alien Commander and her subordinates follow Loab, Khone, Beek and Mantle's search for Milo via a computer screen showing a map of the air ducts, as the scouting aliens communicate with her via transceivers. Loab reveals that each of them are lost in the maze-like structure. He then sees Milo's shadow and tries to chase him, but gets into a predicament that makes him lose contact, making the alien subordinates aside from the Commander believe Milo eliminated him. The same happens to Mantle, Beek and Khone. As fear within the alien subordinates increase, the Alien Commander also starts to believe Milo may be a malicious monster. They eventually decide to weapon up and hunt down Milo themselves. As they near an air vent, Loab appears out of it alongside Milo and the other scouts, completely fine. As it turns out, the negative probability ions cause the ship to act up again, putting the scouts in danger, as Milo actually saves them with the items from his backpack. As Murphy's Law causes another accident in the ship, Milo quickly reacts to it, with the Alien Commander realizing Milo may be more useful than she thought. The aliens then explain to Milo that they're going to take him to Octalia, but before anything else can be discussed, the spaceship's power has been depleted, as the ship is going to crash in Earth. During the collision course, Milo falls out of the spaceship through a hole, as the Alien Commander desperately calls for him. The Alien Pilot decides that's enough and activates the escape pod, sending all the aliens back to Octalia. Meanwhile, Milo is falling towards a forest, with nothing in hs backpack to save him. Fortunately, Melissa, Zack, Doofenshmirtz and Diogee have arrived with the Murphy's Law locator. As they find Milo falling down, Doofenshmirtz lets the locator blow up balloons for Milo to land on. As he does, he tells them what he had experienced today. As Melissa hopes Milo won't have to deal with these aliens again, the android head on the Murphy's Law locator tells that they probably will. "Milo in Space" In "Milo in Space", the Octalians abduct Milo again using six ships to transport him to their planet. The ships are destroyed due to Murphy's Law, and only one is left. When Milo and Octalians are on the last ship, they reveal why they need him: to battle the Sphere of Calamity, a sphere made of negative probability ions which Milo knows how to deal with. The ship when has a hole in it, and everybody on the ship is sucked to it. Minor Episodes The Alien Commander and Pilot make a small appearance in "Milo's Shadow", planning to abduct Cavendish, after getting kicked out of KOOKS, as he begins to claim there really are aliens out there. Before the aliens can do anything, however, their spaceship gets hit by a reflected ray from Doofenshmirtz's Go Home-Inator, prompting their craft to fly back to their home planet. The Octalian ship that the aliens had to lose in "Abducting Murphy's Law", has been discovered by Cavendish in "Look At This Ship". The ex-time traveler rogue janitor decides to show it to the media, but due to the ship's malfunctioning cloaking device, none of the people he has invited sees it. When Cavendish enters the ship, he decides to take the ship to the media instead of vice versa, but proves to be unable to take control of the ship, and ultimately gets launched out of it. The Octalian ship returns in "Cavendish Unleashed", as Cavendish continues his investigation as he accidentally sets free a giant alien creature that was still stowed in the crashed saucer. After Cavendish returns the beast to its cage with the help of Milo, Zack and Melissa, and the latter three left, Cavendish discovers on his own that the aliens he sought were indeed interested in Milo, and are in fact returning to recapture him. Before Cavendish could warn Milo or his friends, he gets frozen solid. Category:Spoilers